Kakyoin x Reader
by Adrianella
Summary: La Fundación Speedwagon fue contactada para ateneder a los Stardust Crusaders en su largo viaje hacia el Cairo. Dentro del selecto grupo de personas que fueron seleccionadas para esta misión, una funcionaria usuaria de Stand fue contactada para atender a Noriaki Kakyoin quien fue atacado por un stand.


-"Please, wear your seatbelts", escuché la emergente voz de la azafata que con dulzura se dirigía a la tripulación de la fundación Speedwagon. El avión se dirigía al Cairo a asistir al legendario Joseph Joestar quien al parecer requería de los servicios médicos con urgencia. Una vez toda la tripulación tenía las indicaciones claras, nos dirigieron al hospital al que provisoriamente se estaban tratando él y sus acompañantes.

-"Eh, chica ¿Qué no tienes unos… 20 años? ¿Qué haces aquí tan joven? ¿Qué clase de _show_ tuviste que montar para que ésta respetada organización te aceptara?", señalaba en un tono burlesco y sugerente a la única mujer que se encontraba en la camioneta a todo terreno.

Llevaba el típico gorro entregado en el uniforme a todos los funcionarios, lo que hacía cada vez más fácil ignorar la presencia de seres humanos como el que se estaba dirigiendo a mí. Suspiré pesado y simplemente observé el paisaje mientras _Sweet Talk_ extendía su brazo para tocar con su índice la nuca de del chofer. "Tengo algo que probablemente la fundación buscó por muchos años", murmuró el stand cerca de su oído mientras el 'atacado' comenzaba a sonreír sin razón aparente.

Odiaba tener que utilizar mi stand para lidiar con personas como él, sin embargo, era un bien último para la humanidad.

-"Independiente de tu físico, debes estar aquí por alguna razón ¿no?, Recuerdo cómo fue mi prueba de admisión para la fundación…", comenzó a divagar con un tono de voz completamente distinto, lo que me hizo sentir un poco aliviada al no ser nuevamente el centro de atención. Ante su relato, recordé que mi "habilidad" fue reconocida poco tiempo que Joseph Joestar fuese a Egipto e inmediatamente entrenada por la fundación. Esta era mi primera misión, y mi único objetivo era aliviar de las heridas que tuviesen los Joestar, y sus acompañantes.

Ya dentro del hospital, se hicieron los procedimientos necesarios para que pudiésemos operar con libertad y transferir a los afectados a la sede más cercana de la fundación.

Entré a la sala guiada por el doctor a cargo, "Este es Noriaki Kakyoin, pudimos detener la hemorragia de las heridas en sus ojos, sin embargo está dormido por los sedantes que utilizamos para la limpieza de sus córneas en caso de cualquier tipo de infección. Está en tus manos [reader]". Asentí con una señal de aprobación, quitándome la gorra y estrechando su mano, No sabía qué tipo de tradiciones tenían los locales para demostrar gratitud.

Noté como el joven estaba recostado con su uniforme de la escuela, una extraña decisión para alguien que intensamente viaja con un tipo como Joseph. Tomé la ficha a los pies de la camilla, tratando de encontrar cualquier aspecto no relacionado a la medicina que pudiese hallar antes de quitar el efecto de los sedantes.

"Creo que tendré que conformarme con lo que veo", pensé mientras trataba de saludarlo con mi japonés un poco quebrado." Estarás bien dentro de poco…" murmuré, estando segura de que aquel pelirrojo no me escucharía. Arreglé el mechón de cabello que desarmadamente cubría su rostro vendado, dejándome observar un poco más los detalles de su apolíneo rostro. Reí nuevamente al notar lo ordenado que estaba su uniforme y decidí desabrochar un poco para poder descifrar un poco más de sus dolores. _Sweet talk,_ extendió sus brazos ante mi llamada y posó sus palmas en el pecho del paciente, analizando cada fibra de su cuerpo, fundiéndose un poco con éste mientras comenzaban a brillar levemente aquellos lugares que generaban un malestar en su cuerpo, observando como un brillo inexplicable surgía del corazón.

"Es extraño conocer tanta intimidad de un menor de edad", reí mientras anotaba en mi libreta los lugares que tendría que aliviar individualmente, antes que mi stand saliera del cuerpo de Noriaki Kakyoin. "Eres bastante interesante para tu corta edad", bromeé mientras lentamente mi stand se retiraba de su cuerpo. Mientras guardaba mi libreta sentí un apretón en las moradas muñecas de mi stand, al momento que la libreta caía torpemente en el suelo giré mi rostro para notar una esmeralda extensión capturar a mi stand.

-"¿Quién eres? ¿DIO te envió a terminar conmigo? _¡Señor Joestar_!" - Comenzaba a gritar el joven mientras me acercaba cada vez más a un rango que pudiera percibir con su stand.

"S-soy de la fundación Speedwagon, he venido a ayudarte", me quejé un poco del dolor ante la fuerza que poseía, a pesar de aún encontrarse en leves efectos de calmantes.

-"No puedo verte, pero si puedo comunicarme contigo a través de nuestros stand. No puedo creer que alguien cayera tan bajo como para atacarme en éste estado. ¡ _Hierophant Green!_ ", intensificó mientras noté como el stand extendía sus manos en posición de ataque.

"Lo siento, Noriaki Kakyoin", Con dificultad nuevamente fundí mi stand en el cuerpo del Pelirrojo mientras trataba de alcanzar desde dentro su nuca. Mi stand tenía la capacidad de controlar las ondas cerebrales, y ahora estaba tratando de llegar desde adentro para poder controlar sus acciones impulsivas tal como lo había hecho temprano con el conductor del todoterreno. "No soy tu enemigo, vengo a aliviar tu…" antes de que pudiera terminar, el stand esmeralda me arrancó de su cuerpo lanzándome contra la puerta de la habitación.

"P-por ahora eso estará bien", jadeé ante la intensidad de la acción, mientras notaba como la reflexión del alma puede ser tan poderosa como para actuar en defensa propia sin necesidad de decir algo. Traté de levantarme y arreglar mí cabello mirando de reojo al ahora tranquilo estudiante recostado en la camilla.

-"Pérdoneme señorita, me levantaría a ayudarle y disculparme como corresponde, sin embargo me agobia un letargo por los calmantes. No quise confundirle con un enemigo", dijo ahora en un tonó más gentil y calmado, permitiéndome notar como sentía cada palabra que emitía.

Suspiré en alivió, sintiéndome inmediatamente culpable de haber tenido que cambiar su parecer de una forma tan abrupta, mientras me sentaba en la silla cercana a él. "¿Comiste hoy, Noriaki Kakyoin? Hay una canasta con frutas cerca, estoy aquí para servirte"

-"Al parecer si vienes de parte del Señor Joestar… ", sonrió un poco avergonzado por todo lo ocurrido mientras abrochaba casi de forma inconsciente su uniforme nuevamente. " Puedes llamarme Kakyoin, es un placer…"

-"[reader]", buscó una respuesta dirigiendo su rostro hacía donde estaba y me levanté a buscar la canasta nombrada con anterioridad. "¿Qué tipo de fruta te apetece hoy, Kakyoin?", comencé a lavar cada una de ellas, sin saber qué respuesta esperar.


End file.
